vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Titan
thumb|right|The monstrous zombie known as "Titan" Titan is Yi Sai's pet hybrid Zombie. About He has been raising it for a while. He feeds it every few days live prey in the form of any human lured to its location. Chapter 38 Xi Yan was one of its victims, who was given to it by Yi Sai as a "gift". Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Titan is brought up again later though not seen after the Sabbat have dealt with the Giovanni Clan incident. Yi Sai mentions that Titan is one of many creatures he made, but he made him incorrectly. He mentions Titan was, along with other creatures created by him, was made by manipulating the body of "worthless people" he had obtained. The process of altering the body sacrifices some organs, but keeps the victims alive throughout the manipulation, despite how much agony they experience during this. Thus Titan, like many involving experimentation, was made from a living person who suffered great pain and became a monster at the end of the process. The experimentation involves using a special surgical knife, similar to The Knife in nature, and so long as the person's heart is not stabbed they will not die in the process. Much of the original human body tissue is retained, though removal of some organs may occur and learning how to cut bodies is part of the training of a Tzimice. Blood is also used in the process. Titan was created using vampire blood, meaning once he was a vampire, Yi Sai also reveals he himself was altered and unlike Titan was a successful experiement. Chapter 103 Chapter 41 Trivia *The Tzimisce clan in VtM are renknown for their sick experiments involving living beings, creating monstrosities.Titan is most likely based on a Szlachta, one of the two types of ghoul used in VtM and used by the Tzimisce Clan during times of war, the other type being the Vozhd. The method used to create all these creatures is part of Vicissitude, otherwise known as "flesh crafting". In modern times, the clan relied more on the Szlachta then the Vozhd, simply because of the size difference; hiding a 15ft or so Ghoul just became too difficult in the age of modern technology. *Although they do use dead subjects from time to time, they prefer the living as their sadistic nature leads them to take notice of a subjects reactions to every stab and slice made to the body. They leave no detail ignored, considering each cry of agony part of learning how the body works and are even fuelled by the screams of their experimental subjects. They also will use the same techniques on their creations on themselves, given them alien/demonic appearances. The success of their manipulation of their own bodies, however, comes only through the experimentation of their subjects. Thus, inspired by VtM, their clan in Vampire Sphere follows this too; Titan himself and Yi Sai are both part of a long process within their clan. *Ghouls also require a constant flow of blood, though normally this is their master's own blood, to maintain themselves. In VS it seems any blood will do. References Category:Monster Category:Male Category:Creature